Lethe
by toppie
Summary: "The mind may forget, but the heart will always remember." Sequel to "Blindness". Bart/Lisa. Warning: Incest
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It's been almost 3 years since Blindness. I'm really thankful for the constant support and interest my story got, albeit its taboo nature, and I seriously couldn't finish it without the readers' constant reviews and enthusiasm for this fic.

I would really like to thank you guys for giving me encouragement to write this sequel, I hope you guys will enjoy :D

Thank you for the lovely lovely person (who do not wish to be named) that helped me beta this fic!

* * *

**LETHE**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"I'm not taking no for an answer," Bart insisted, as he took a seat beside her. Books, papers, pens and highlighters covered the coffee table where they sat._

_"Can it wait Bart? This is kinda important," Lisa replied, frowning as she highlighted yet another sentence on the handouts resting on her lap._

_"Please?" He asked again, leaning into her._

_Lisa gave him an annoyed look, finally breaking free from her Canine Medicine handout, "You might be finished with school Bart, but I'm not, and I'm still stuck with this for 2 more months." _

_Bart rested his chin on her left shoulder. "I like that song, the radio might not play it again." _

_Lisa spared him a 'what's wrong with you' glance and went back to reading. She said, "I have that song on my laptop Bart, we'll play it later alright?" _

_"It's different when the radio plays it you know. It's something spontaneous and it makes the music better," he explained, and nuzzled his chin further onto her shoulder. _

_Besides accepting the fact that he's had a point, he's not taking no for an answer alright, she realised, and to be honest, she can't say no to him, "Alright, stand up before the song ends." _

_As soon as she agreed, he was on his feet, grinning, and pulled her along with him. He placed his hand on her hip, and the other entwined with her own hand. They began to dance as the sweet serenade of the music filled the room._

_"What's with you today?" Lisa asked him, amused in his clingy display of affection._

_Bart grinned, "I missed you and you're really adorable when you're being nerdier than usual." _

_Lisa gave him a playful hit on the shoulder and he chuckled._

_Minutes after, the song ended, she waited for him to let go, but instead pulled her to him and began humming the song that had finished, a gesture that really made her heart skip a beat and blood rise to her cheeks. _

_"I'm doing this for us you know..." Lisa said, resting her head on his chest._

_Kissing her head as a reply, he then asked, "What are you planning after graduation?"_

_"Hmmm... Pass the boards, get a job, and bring Little Santa's Helper and Snowball back from the grave." She smiled._

_He laughed. "Not a bad idea." He inclined his head towards her._

_She lost her breath for a moment, and when his lips pressed against hers, she thought she might melt into him. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her, though he remained close, placing his forehead against hers._

_"We can run away together." He said softly. "Can you add that on your list?"_

_Lisa let out a wishful laugh, it was a wonderful idea. They can have those endings that people usually read in books: lovers running away because the only thing that matters is the two of them and their love, nothing else._

_But this was not a book they were living in, and their was no promise of a happy ending. She thought of her parents, the parents she loved so much, and the dream of love shattered._

_"Wish we could..." she whispered._

_Despite the lack of music, they just swayed in the center of the room with their eyes closed. Sometimes, staying like this without a care in the world, felt great._

_Bart let out a strained laugh. "We're idiots."_

_Lisa smiled. "Big idiots."_

* * *

Dark clouds painted the skies and rain continued to pour mercillessly on the streets. Even with the strong rain and wind, a lot of people filled the streets, scurrying to go to wherever they needed to be. Well, New York is a busy place.

_"It looks like the rain won't stop for anyone."_ Lisa thought as she looked outside._ "I hope he's okay."_

Sneaking up on her, an old man gave her a nudge on the arm, "Think much?" and grinned.

She gave the man a warm smile back. The man had greying hair on his head, little wrikles on the side of his chocolate eyes, with a funny hat and a wooden cane to complete his quirky appearance. He was Dr. Ettinger, her thesis advisor and pretty much her advisor on anything really. "It's nothing sir. I just felt giving myself a little moment of peace. It's pretty chaotic down there."

He laughed. "As an old guy, I agree with you in that one, I think my blood pressure is getting high with the blaring music." He related as he sat on the vacant chair beside her, "But as your professor and advisor, this isn't the time to be alone, you should celebrate!"

"Seems to me you're too happy with us graduating, or rather, leaving." Lisa joked.

"You kids give me the most headache!" He told her as he tapped his balding head comically, making Lisa giggle. "You should join them, they're looking for you." He said as he held his glass for another drink.

Lisa sighed, he's right, she should mingling with people down there. "Alright, I'll be going now. I'll see you downstairs."

Her professor waved at her as she walked to the stairs.

Its not like she didn't want to be there, because she really does, but, she feels really uneasy today. She cannot even bring herself to enjoy this little party for the graduating class they prepared. Might it be the weather, she really doesn't know. She just has this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Lisa! Right here!" Dianne called out from the other side of the room.

Lisa waved back and joined the group.

"Where were you?" Dianne asked, trying to level her voice with the stereo.

"Just upstairs, relaxing." Lisa replied and gave her a smile

Dianne looked at her incredulously and said, "Relaxing? This isn't a time for that! You should be celebrating!"

"Yeah, that's why 'The Doc' sent me down here"

"I see, I see." Dianne gave her another look, "You look a little off today, did you and Bart had a fight?"

"Of course not, we're doing great!"

"You sure? Cause the last time, you guys had an argument to who buys what on the weekdays."

"_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lisa looked at her phone and smiled, "speaking of the devil." and excused herself.

"Hello?"

_"Hey beautiful."_ The uneasiness she's been feeling the whole day disappeared, she can't stop the smile and laugh that escaped her lips.

"Why did you call?" She asked.

_"Did you bring your umbrella? It's raining __like there's no tomorrow__." _He said on the line.

She rolled her eyes, _"That's supposed to be my line..."_ And sighed. "Yes I did dad."

_"Well that's good. I don't want my little baby getting sick."_

Silence.

"... Pfffft! Hahaha!" They laughed at each other. "What was that?" She asked as she laughed on the line. _"I don't know__, kinda tried to imitate mom.__"_ Bart replied back.

"Well congratulations, you didn't."

When their laughter died down, and finally found their breath, he spoke first. _"Anyway, I got a surprise for you."_

She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

_"It's a surprise dummy!"_ Lisa can feel Bart grinning over the phone.

Lisa pouted, she hates surprises, "Why did you even say you have a surprise?"

_"I want to mess with you."_

_I should have known. _"I hate you, you know that?"

_He brushed off her comment with a, __"Yeah yeah, I know.__"_

_'This guy's such a smug' she thought as she rolled her eyes._

_"__So how does it feel to graduate for a couple more days?"__ Bart asked_

She sighed in relief, "I feel really fulfilled... It's like a weight lifted off my shoulders and I'm really happy for the family."

_"We're proud of you. I'm proud of you Lisa."_

"Thank you Bart... I couldn't have done it without you."

_"I love you."_

Lisa felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, They've been together for years, but that phrase never fail to change her into a little schoolgirl. "I love yo-" Lisa heard a tire screeching and people shouting on the other side of the line. "Bart, what's happeni-"

She heard a loud crash.

The line suddenly got cut off.

Lisa felt every inch of her body froze, she felt cold, and she can feel her heart racing. The phone is still on, only the beeping sound of the phone ringing in her ears.

* * *

_"But idiots tend to be the happiest right?" Bart mused as they swayed with the music._

_Lisa answered with another question, "Would you rather be called an idiot for the rest of your life?"_

_Bart replied, "If I can be with __a certain__ idiot for the rest of my life," he cupped his hands to her face and smiled, "Then yes I would."_

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

I was inwardly screaming while writing this because of too much fangirling and masochism

So how was it guys? Please tell me what you think on the reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! 1st chapter is here :3 Sorry for the late upload, got lots of things to finish irl...

For first time readers, I recommend to read Blindness first, so you can get the gist of what happened between these two lovely characters :D

I also made a companion video for this fic, the links are on my profie

* * *

**LETHE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_He opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. Everything felt so comfortable and warm as he felt his senses regain. He also found himself in a state of undress, much to his embarrassment, under the sheets on a white bed in a neat orange room. _

_He felt something stir beside him in the bed, he was faced with a lovely girl with only a blanket covering her nude form as well. Her exposed skin and face was framed by her golden hair, sprawled beautifully onto the white sheet like a painting. He could feel himself smile at the sight before him. He took her closer in his arms and kissed her head._

_"Did you have a good night sleep?" He said to the lady._

_The girl's eyes fluttered open and looked at him with its piercing blue color, "Good morning," she smiled at him brightly._

_"So I take that as a yes then?"_

_She nodded, a slight blush evident in her cheeks, "Like I told you, 'No regrets.'"_

_He smiled at her and hugged her tighter, and he felt his eyelids go heavy._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was pitch black and everything felt so heavy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He tried to move, yet everything in his body hurt so _fucking_ much.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Doctor! He's waking up!" _He heard a feminine voice call out, coming beside him. Pulling him out of his self observations.

_"Alert the family, Quick!" _A cold masculine voice instructed someone.

He felt something cold touch his chest, "... What's happening?" He felt so weak, yet very intrigued.

He tried to open his heavy lidded eyes, blinking a few times, adjusting to the light reaching his eyes.

Vision slightly blurry and body still heavy, he slowly looked around. He's on a blue bed, his body covered in the sheets and his armed wrapped in bandages. He saw a man dressed in white, fiddling with the different equipment beside him.

He tried to talk, yet he can't - his throat felt so raspy and dry. He swallowed and let out a weak cough to clear the uncomfortable sensation in his throat.

But before he could speak, the man in white looked at him and beat him to it. "How are you feeling Mr. Simpson?"

"Look at me, what do you think?" He replied sluggishly.

"Ah, sassy the moment you woke up. That's good news I guess." The man smiled, then wrote something in his clipboard.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Ugh, everything hurts like hell."

"The hospital. You got yourself in a pretty miraculous situation there." The doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were hit by a car... I'd rather say pretty bad. It's a miracle you survived really." The doctor looked at him with interest.

He frowned, he can't recall something like that.

Putting the clipboard down, the doctor explained, "I think you're doing fine at the moment. A few scratches, bruises, and broken bones kinda gave you your fair share of life experiences, but after months of physical therapy, you should be up and running."

The doctor poked on the bandages in his arms, and Bart hissed due to the pain.

"Er- and I'm going to increase your morphine due to the pain," The doctor smiled apologetically. "I'll have to take my leave for now, the nurses will attend to you needs, and your family will be coming to see you soon, alright? We'll do some tests later after you get some more rest. I'll be back later."

"Alright," He nodded, "Thank you."

As the doctor took his leave, the patient slowly took the things around him a little more clearer, he's in a white room with a big window further to the left side of his bed, with blinds pushed up to see the sun setting and blending with the horizon lined by varying heights of building silhouettes. An assortment of fruits was neatly arranged in a basket and a vase full of pink flowers was placed on the white drawer adjacent to the window. Different instruments were in his left side of the bed, the tubes and some wires attached to some parts of his body. He was wearing a blue hospital gown, and noticed that aside from his arms, other parts of his body were also covered with bandages, including his head.

_"That bad huh?"_ He mused.

The doctor told him he was in an accident, he tried to remember, but everything's _blank_.

"What the hell?" He closed his eyes and tried to recall anything, but he felt like his mind was a big void.

Everything went still and the heart monitor's quickening beeping muted into silence, the only thing he's hearing right now is his heart pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears. His body frozen from this new revelation.

Nothing was registering in his mind... His name, age, birthday, and address - nothing.

_"What's happening...?"_

Before he could do anything else, a girl with a long blonde hair hurriedly entered the room and stared at him, "Bart...?"

He returned her stared and saw the girl's eyes water, she ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

The warmth the stranger was emanating made him realize the coldness inside the room. He felt comforted by the stranger's sudden appearance, but at the same time felt surprise, confusion, and pain.

Mostly the pain.

"Ow..." Bart muttered as he felt his sore muscles contract due to the sudden contact. The girl retracted her arms from him quickly and uttered a 'sorry' and smiled sheepishly.

This gave him time to study the stranger in front of him. The girl- er- lady was maybe around her early 20-s, she has bright blue eyes, and a long blonde hair past her chest.

She's pretty.

No. _Really pretty._

She was smiling widely at him - she looks so happy.

He can't help smiling back at her. Her eyes radiated concern, relief, and pure happiness. It made him feel special.

The lady caressed his bandaged head gently, that made him shiver a little, and asked, "How are you?"

"A little sore... I think, but fine nonetheless," He replied to her.

"The accident was really serious... You were asleep for days." Her smile faded for a moment, but soon smiled again. Grabbing his bandaged hand onto her cheek, she said, "I'm just happy you're alright."

He smiled at the affection and worry the stranger is giving him, but recalled he still have a very big problem pertaining to his memories. He slowly retracted his hand from her and asked, "Thank you for your concern, but who are you?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't able to tell it to the doctor earlier, but it seems I can't remember anything." He told her, trying to calm himself.

She turned pale, the happiness in the room earlier changed, "You don't remember anything?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Noticing he made her upset, He tried to lighten up the mood and looked at her with a half smile, "Unfortunately, I don't..."

"I-I see... I'll call the doctor okay? I'll be back in a few." She then turned for the door.

He held her hand to stop her, "Wait..."

She looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"Who am I.. And who are you?" He asked.

"You're Bart Simpson, and I'm Lisa Simpson, your sister." She smiled, let go of his hand and left.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

What do you think? :3

Again, sorry for uploading late, I actually finished writing this part, but then I decided to do some changes cause when I read it again the last time, it was soooo awkward... :

I think it will be a long time before I update after this (I need to make some research pertaining to amnesia... haha) and I'm going to start on my thesis soon T.T


End file.
